Mi Vicio
by NikitaWolf
Summary: Un mini-drabbe escrito ahora mismo de 580. GaLe forever. Solo unas dudas de Gajeel sobre como, a pesar de todo lo que hizo, el gremio le perdonó. Y también ella. Su enana. Lo sé, es lo típico, no me culpéis, culpar a la música de fondo (?)


**Hola, bueno, es mi segundo fic y quedó occ, no hace falta que me lo digáis todos (?) Como sea, esto surgió hace unos minutos escuchando una canción deprimente: Skin-Sixx A.M **

**Bueno, amo el GaLe, así que es lógico que escribiera sobre esto xD Sé que es cortito, pero prometo hacer los próximos fics (si es que los hago) más largos ^^**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es mío, sino del Trolleador Mashima, que se empeña en hacerme la vida imposible. Si fuera mío lloverían hijo de Gajeel y Levy y Mira violaría a Laxus cada vez que pudiera (?)**

**¡Nos leemos!**

Al entrar a Fairy Tail, Gajeel no esperaba ser aceptado. Solo buscaba un ñugar para trabajar, una forma de ganarse la vida. Al menos eso era lo que quería hacerse creer. Porque más allá de eso, quería formar parte de esa estúpida familia, quería ser como Salmander y pelear en broma con el resto. Pero no podía ser como ellos. Porque les hizo daño a todos, destruyó el gremio. Hirió a sus nakamas. Hirió a la enana. Y por eso lo único que el resto debería ver en él eran las cicatrices de su pasado, su oscuro corazón anhelando un poco de luz. Entonces, ¿por qué no era así?

No lo entendía. El Redfox simplemente no alcanzaba a entender cómo era posible que ese gremio le perdonase después de todo lo hecho. Que _ella_ le perdonase después de todo. Sí, puede que luego les hubiese ayudado, que hubiese salvado a la enana más veces de las que podía contar. Pero, ¿era eso suficiente para borrar su pasado?

De repente, una mano acarició su espalda desnuda con claridad, sacándole de su ensoñación. Gajeel se dio la vuelta y encaró a la mujer que tenía a su lado en la cama.

-¿Por qué, Levy? -dijo llamándole por su nombre-. ¿Por qué me perdonaste después de lo que hice?

La maga rodó los ojos e hinchó las mejillas. Estaba cansada de que él se planteara lo mismo una y otra vez. Que no fuese capaz de entender que el pasado podía asumirse y perseguir un nuevo mañana.

-Todos te perdonamos, cabeza de hierro -musitó mientras acariciaba el pecho del chico-. Todo el mundo cambia. Tú lo hiciste. No eres el mismo de antes.

El dragon slayer sintió un escalofrío recorrerle cuando la maga del solid script besó la cicatriz de su costado. Aquella que se había ganado peleando contra el pollo y la cabra en Tenroujima. Una sonrisa le recorrió los labios. El simple hecho de que ella besara las cicatrices de su pasado le hacía sentir mejor.

La rodeó con los brazos y la pegó aún más a él. Le besó la coronilla y luego apoyó la barbilla en ella.

-Gracias pro aceptarme, enana -dijo cerrando los ojos-. Me has salvado más veces de las que puedes imaginar.

Ella no entendió a qué se refería. Solo sonrió. Esa sonrisa que tanto enamoraba a Gajeel y que le hacía sentir estúpido por quedársele mirando como un tonto. Pero era lo que tenía el amor. Podía adentrarse hasta en un oscuro y metálico corazón.

-Los del gremio se sorprenderían si supieran lo romántico que puedes ser, Gajeel -dijo Levy con tono pícaro.

El chico se separó un poco y soltó su típico "ge-he" antes de deslizar sus manos hacia el cuerpo desnudo de la chica.

-Confió en ti para que guardes el secreto entonces -dijo mordiéndole suavemente el hombro.

-¿Aún quieres jugar más? -preguntó la chica bostezando-. ¿No has tenido bastantee sta noche?

-¿Te cansas tú en algún momento de leer o Lily de los kiwis?

-Esos son vicios y hobbies, Gajeel, no se pueden perder.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que tú eres mi hobby y mi vicio -susurró el dragon slayer apoderándose de sus labios-. Y no pienso dejarte.

Y ese fue el inicio de una nueva ronda de pasión en la noche. Levy agradeció que las paredes fueran gruesas y que los libros actuaran como insonorizantes de sus gemidos y gritos. Eso y que Erza estaba de "misión" vigilando a Crime Sorciere.

**Se acabó (?) Bueno, ahora es el momento de ya sabéis, dar tomatazos, gritarme, decir que está mal, dejar un review, dar consejos... Esas cosas que uno hace cuando lee un drabbe como este (?)**

**Lo que sea, vamos, yo soy de as que acepta de todo ^^**


End file.
